School Days
by CSMichaelis
Summary: School is back in session for the Children of Peach Creek and for Double D 's little brother and sister, it means their first year of school. Goes with my previous story mentioning events and characters from the announcement and Double D's journal no flames
1. Chapter 1

"We don't wanna go big brother."Talia sniffled sadly.

"We won't know anyone and you won't be there." Gabriel cried leaning into Double D for comfort.

"I know going to a new place can be a frightening experience but sometimes we have to do things we don't want to do, Mother will be here to pick you up after school and I'll see you later when my school day is done." He said softly patting his younger brother's back.

"But D, you love us don't you?" Talia's tear filled eyes stared deeply into his and Double D felt his heart melt.

"Of course I do,I love you both very much. If I could be here, I promise you I would."

"Even if Eddy wanted to take you away?" Double D knelt down in front of the twins.

"Eddy wouldn't take me away from you, nothing will."

"Even if he's cranky with you big brother?" Double D hugged his little sister.

"Not even then. Eddy wouldn't try, he knows I love both he and Ed like brothers but that it wouldn't be fair to you two."

"That's never stopped him before."

"I promise that I'll come right home after school today and you can tell me all about your first day,would you like that?" The twins nodded.

"Alright, it's almost time for you to go in." Anna watched her children and knew how lucky she was that Eddward was so good with his brother and sister. He had been a loving big brother from the day she and Vince announced the pregnancy.

"Gabe,Talia, come on now it's time to go inside." She said motioning to the school behind the children.

"Mommy, can D come too?"

"Sweetheart, Eddward can't stay, he'll be late for his school." She explained to the disappointed twins who burst into tears.

"Don't cry, Here's what I'll do,just for you, I'll walk you in with mother and wait until you're in your seats and ready to start, then when mother leaves, I'll go to school." The children's eyes lit up.

"You don't like being late D, you really want to stay with us?" Double D smiled at them warmly.

"It's good to be on time for important things like school and work, and I've never been late. But I've never had a little brother and sister that I love so much, just this once, I'll let myself be late." The twins gave Double D an extra tight squeeze before allowing him to stand up and each taking one of his hands. Anna placed her hand on her oldest son's shoulder.

"Eddward, are you sure?" She asked.

"Of course Mother, this is what big brothers are for."

"My sweet Eddward, what would we ever do without you?"

"Cry a lot Mommy, we would be so sad if D went away." Gabriel replied as they made their way inside.

"Wait, I almost forgot to take a picture of your first day at school." She took out her camera and aimed it at her children.

"D, be in the picture with us!" The pleaded in unison.

"That's a very good idea little ones. Eddward, would you mind?" Double D again knelt down, the younger children wrapped their arms around him and rested their heads on him.

"We love you D!" The said as the picture was taken.

"I love you too, I wouldn't trade being here with you two for anything in the world."


	2. Chapter 2

"Where the heck were you Sockhead?" Eddy demanded when Double D sat down in his chair.

"Gabriel and Talia started school today too, they wanted me to stay with them for a while, I just can't tell you how wonderful they are, I can't believe how much happiness-"

"Whatever, never thought I'd see the day you'd be late."

"Sometimes circumstance calls for the unexpected Eddy, I'm a big brother and my siblings just happened to ask me to join them. By the way, I won't be able to work on any of your ideas today." Eddy glared at his friend.

"You're late,then ya tell me you can't hang out with us today?"

"I'm sorry Eddy, I promised Gabriel and Talia that I would come right home so they could tell me how their day went. Isn't Marie going to walk home with us and spend some time with you?" Eddy shook his head.

"Change a plans. She's gotta do something with her sisters."

"What about Ed then, he'll be around." Double D said.

"Yeah but it ain't the same you 're not around as much." Double D sighed.

"I know Eddy, I'm sorry. Mother works and father has longer hours,when mother gets home she needs time to herself. I think they're both going to be home all weekend, maybe I can spend some time with you two then, of course you're always welcome to come over if you like. Talia and Gabriel enjoy playing with you."

"No way sockhead, last time I did that, I ended up-"

"I tried to tell you that the twins would copy what they saw and you still insisted on watching it."

"Didn't think they'd act out every fight scene,and how'd I end the bad guy?"

"Simply because they're twins,Talia and Gabriel always choose to be on the same team. You know that." The school day passed slowly and for the first time in his life, Double D was glad it was over. He wanted to hear about his brother's and sister's very first day. The Eds made their way home together as usual with Eddy complaining the entire way.

"Oh Eddy, it's not that bad, Miss Craven's new here, she only asked for us to tell a little bit about ourselves,it's hardly worth a complaint."

"She'll get to know us all year, why-"

"It's a common way to break the ice, teachers want to be able to understand and acknowledge their student's academic and-"

"Look guys, the aliens are invading the town and taking everyone's house." Ed said shoving the comic book in his friends faces.

"That's nice Ed." Double D replied gently pushing the comic away. It wasn't long before they said goodbye and Double D found himself hoping that his brother and sister had only good things to tell him.

At last he pushed his front door open and was immediately greeted by the twins.

"D!" They screamed racing toward their older brother. Double D sat his school bag on the floor and knelt down to hug them. Anna watched from the living room with a smile.

"How was your first day?" Double D asked.

"We were sad that you didn't stay but then we got to play with paints and the teacher read us a story!' Talia answered.

"We still missed you a whole lot." Gabriel added still holding onto Double D.

"I missed you too, but it gets easier and remember you can always see me after my school day ends.

"D, can you please take us to school tomorrow too?" The twins pleaded. Double D was powerless to refuse his siblings, they had him wrapped around their fingers since they were born.

"If mother says it's alright I will."

"Come on now you two, let Eddward have a minute." Their mother called causing the two youngest to protest.

"We love D, we haven't seen him all day. We want him."

"I know you do, but we have to give him some time to get his things put away."

"How was your day Eddward?" She asked finally walking over to hug her eldest son.

"It was fine, we were given our first assignment of the year, I should be able to finish it quickly.

"good, would you like a snack, I made cookies to celebrate my three favorite children." Double D looked at her in surprise.

"I know, there was no way you could've know I could bake. It's your great grandmother's recipe." Anna explained. After having one of the best cookies he'd ever remember tasting, he went to his room and sat down at his desk.

Double D pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and began writing

'My name is Eddward Mitchel, My friends call me Double D and I believe I'm the happiest person in Peach Creek.'


End file.
